Feels Like Hope
by Habit
Summary: What REALLY happened between the disgraced War Boy, Nux, and the fiery redheaded 'Wife' of Immortan Joe, Capable, in the desert the night they spent with the Many Mothers? This is MY take on that situation. It IS rated M for allusions to rape, some bad language, and sexual suggestiveness, though nothing is graphic.


**A/N: A little peek at what may or may not have happened between Capable and Nux out in the desert. They looked awfully cozy together. I don't own any of the creative property displayed in Mad Max: Fury Road, or any other Mad Max show. I merely wanted to show the possible outcome had Nux lived.**

* * *

They had stared at the satellites for hours. Even his mates pressing on his windpipe slightly hadn't been able to dampen his enjoyment of the woman who now slept in his arms. True, he wasn't sleeping due to his innate fear of not waking from sleep, but just lying there with Capable in his arms…it was _glory_. He turned his attention back up to these things called 'satellites'. The Many Mothers had said they were relics from the Old World…before the world had died. What must this world have been like if man had been able to send parts of himself into Valhalla without dying first to reach it?

He smiled up at the many, many lights he could see in the dark sky. It was like looking at the sparks that flew when the black thumbs worked on their war machines, their cars. It was beautiful, it was glori-a whimper had him looking down to see Capable's brow furrowed. He noticed she was squirming and he couldn't help but release a low gasp as her body brushed his. It sent heat through his body that had nothing to do with the Wasteland desert they were now hiding in. He watched on in awe as her whimper turned to silent heaves and her squirming turned to a full blown struggle. He noticed the light from the-what had the Many Mothers called that big white round thing? The Moon?-he watched as a small twinkle slid down her cheek and she huffed out a very low whimper. He touched it and found it to be wet. He brought his finger to his mouth and tasted the salt that was released with her tear.

"Please…not again…I…I don't…no…" Ice slid down his spine. There could only be one thing that had her so distressed she'd release water. Gently, so as not to startle her, he ran his hand over her cheeks, tracing her delicate features. He was awed by her beauty, her tenacity. Seeing her this way…it wasn't something he ever wanted to witness. He never wanted to see his beautiful goddess cry. And goddess she was indeed. Gone forever was the blind hero worship he'd once held for the Immortan Joe of this beautiful creature's nightmares. These last few days with Capable had taught him to think for himself. And things were just not adding up, even to his slow mind. He was pulled from such thoughts when she began thrashing, growling low in her throat, as if trying to suppress her own screams.

"Capable…" He whispered to her and noticed her beautiful eyes pop open before she jolted upright, clinging to him. He had no words, too surprised by the trembling figure in his arms. He could feel the tremors wracking her body, her hot breath against his shoulder, washing over Larry and Barry. He could feel the cold sweat on her brow and the hot tears that streaked her face. Very gently, so as not to scare her, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her. His voice seemed to bring her out of whatever nightmare she'd been suffering, because she slowly stopped trembling and he heard the whoosh of her breath as she began to relax.

When she pulled back, he noticed her eyes glittered like the lights above. Before he could stop himself, he reached up and caressed her cheek, murmuring, "Beautiful…" He noticed her head tilt slightly before she leaned into him, seeking his warmth and comfort. Despite his embarrassment, which was substantial given this beautiful creature straight from the Glorious Valhalla was pressed tightly against him, he forced himself to remain still. _She_ needed this. _She_ needed to know she was safe. He held her while she calmed herself, while she dealt with her painful past. So when he felt her pressing small kisses into the skin of his throat below his mates, he gave a surprised gasp. He pulled away just enough to look down into those beautiful eyes that seemed to see straight into who he was on the inside.

"Capable, wha?" He didn't get to finish his sentence before she was crawling up into his lap, a small sob escaping her.

"I can't…I don't…Please…" She looked him in the eyes then and he noticed terror, stark and real, in hers. She was shaking her head, the beautiful red curls not tamed by her braids swishing against his skin. He shushed her, pushing the curls out of her face and caressing her cheeks once more. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around his wrists. He realized she was taking courage from the solidness of his grip. But she just shook her head and leaned closer to him, pushing her body more tightly against his. He could now feel, with embarrassing clarity, every nuance of her body. "You have to replace it, please…erase him from me…" Her voice was low, begging almost. He lifted his eyes to hers, suddenly confused despite his body's reaction to her closeness. He didn't understand what she was asking of him.

"I…if this is our last night in the Wasteland…if we die tomorrow, I…" Tears formed in her eyes once more. He knew that after the news of the Green Place's destruction, hope had all but drained from their small group. Even he, who didn't long for such a place as Capable did, had felt sad upon seeing the devastation in Furiosa's eyes, hearing it in her primal cry against the injustice of it all. And it weighed on them that the journey they planned tomorrow could very well be the end of them all.

"Capable…" And just like that, she molded herself to him, her lips pressing against his with an urgency he himself had only ever experienced when the promise of Valhalla was so close at hand. The softness of her lips against the rough scars upon his was a startling sensation, but not one he found unpleasant. When she pulled away slightly, a bright flush of color on her cheeks, he stared up at her with no small amount of confusion.

He felt heat rise into his cheeks when she reached down and took his hand into hers, pressing it against the bare skin of her lower back. He looked at where his hand was touching, and then back up at her. He noticed her reaching towards her own clothing before he realized, with startling clarity, what it is she must have been dreaming about. He stared with wide, shocked eyes as she reached towards him, fumbling with the ties and straps of his black pants. He couldn't speak as she shifted his clothing out of the way and then shifted closer to him. He gasped at the feel of wet heat over the most sensitive part of his body. He noticed her green eyes flash with uncertainty and he managed to find his voice, but only to produce a low whisper.

"Capable…why are you-ah!" His eyes widened as he felt that wet heat suddenly engulf the only part of him he ever bothered to keep covered on a regular basis. He stared deep into her eyes as she pressed herself so tightly against him that he wasn't sure where she ended and he began anymore. He heard her moan once before wrapping her arms around him, holding him as close to her as she could get him as her hips did amazing things with their minute movements.

"I…I never…" She gasped before pulling back slightly, cupping his clay covered cheeks in her hands, her face and what part of her chest he could see flushed red. "It was…always forced…" She panted and moved her hips, causing his eyes to roll back in his head slightly. He groaned and leaned his head against her shoulder. He could still hear her whispering. "Never…my choice…I…" His head bolted up when she made a delicious sound and he found himself entranced by her expressions. He noticed her mouth slightly open and how she moved slowly, slowly, ever so slowly. His entire body was stiff with anticipation. Could this possibly get any better? Her next words made him feel as if he'd died and gone to the shiny streets of Valhalla, "I want…to choose…to have…" With that, he buried his face against her linen wrapped chest and sobbed. She had chosen _him_ , a lowly War Boy, for such a precious gift.

"C-Capa-b-ble…" Her name left his lips on a soft moan. Again, he felt her hand on his and allowed her to direct him. He was surprised when she put his hand between their connected bodies and he felt a slickness that could only come from breeding. He looked up into her face to see her reaction to what she was teaching him to do. Her face was glorious. Her eyes were glazed, her mouth hung open ever so slightly, and he could feel her body twitching around his. Whatever she was having him do with his thumb, her body was responding to it.

"Nux…" She breathed his name and that was all it took for him to moan against her breasts, his head leaning back into her as heat coursed through his body. An unfamiliar sensation took hold of him and he thought of fighting it, but it slightly reminded him of the high he got when he was driving a V8, just on a much larger scale. And then he felt as if all movement had ceased, though he could still feel her hips rocking against him. He looked up and noticed her head was dropped back, her face to the lights above as her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him tightly to her. He could feel himself being squeezed tightly by her hot wetness and he pulled his hand from between them, only to rest both on her backside. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to push her against him. It didn't take very long for him to understand why Capable had thrown her head back as that unfamiliar sensation suddenly burst and he felt a sense of euphoria he'd never thought possible unless one was driving a V8.

Bright lights that had nothing to do with Valhalla or satellites or even the scorching sun burst behind his eyes as he gripped tightly to Capable's pale backside. He shuddered, unable to control his muscles as pulse after pulse rocked his body. He could barely breath, the pleasure was so intense. He could barely hear Capable's soft mewling over the drums of war beating in his ears. Only two words escaped his mouth as Capable delivered him to the shiny gates of Valhalla. "Glory be…"

Nux had one hand trailing through the now loose strands of Capable's hair while the other held her close to him. She was asleep once more, but that didn't keep his mind from wondering. He blushed as he remembered what they'd just done, but it was dampened by the memory of the words that had followed. Capable was afraid that tomorrow, one or both of them would die. And she hadn't wanted her last memories to involve any part of Immortan Joe. He knew he should feel used, but he didn't. He might have, if not for the whispered words they'd shared right after both had come down from their euphoria.

He'd asked Capable why, and she'd stated that she'd wanted to erase Immortan Joe from her memories. He'd felt anger at her words, until she'd nuzzled him and said she'd wanted to _choose_ her lover…someone who cared for her, not just wanted to breed her. He'd asked her what a lover was, unsure of the word. She'd told him that's what Miss Giddy had called one's intimate partner when feelings of affection were mutual. He'd blushed at that and looked down, stuttering about how he was just a War Boy, but she'd stopped him. To her, he wasn't _just_ a War Boy. He was the man who'd saved them from the Bullet Farmer with his quick thinking. He was a _hero_. He'd stared at her in shock as she'd described him as he'd once described Immortan Joe, if only in his own mind. This beautiful goddess had put him up on the same level as the man whom he'd once worshipped. She made him feel _worthy_.

He looked over at her as he heard her murmuring. He was afraid that she was having another nightmare, until she shifted closer to his body and he heard her sigh. "Mmm…Nux…" A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. Gone were the terrified sobs and silent heaves. Gone were the horrid memories of Immortan Joe's 'affections'. He'd given her exactly what she'd asked of him. She'd replaced the painful, horrible memories of her rape at Joe's hands with the blissful memories of Nux's gentle ministrations. As he lay there, regarding her as she cuddle up against him, he wondered what tomorrow would bring. He couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread in his chest. Perhaps this was the feeling she'd describe to him. Perhaps _this_ was _hope_.


End file.
